Jurassic Park: Disaster Genesis
by Bryan5hu
Summary: Isla Muerta is now opened and chaos rain ! But beside this tragic accident, someone, also have joined in the disaster. Though he may think it as a Duck-Duck- Goose game.. Join Hammond,Grant and the others to discover more about Jurassic Park...
1. The Tragedy

_In the lush Jungles of Isla Muerta, the Wonderful park of animals was built. It is one of the most amazing and the Worst. ___

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Jurassic Park: Muerta is now Open!" Said John Hammond through the speaker.__  
__He was there along with several staffs and family members: Wu, Ian Macolm, Sarah Harding, Vanessa Seymour (Warning and Announcement),Neil Kevins (security),Eve Arnold (security), Lex Murphy,Tim Murphy,Jack Vincent (New head computer programmer).__  
__People starts to go in and watches the wonders. Hammond was already satisfied by seeing them happy. The kids are wondering about Scutellosaurus while Older ones watch as Brachiosaur feed on trees. And teenagers tease the cute but harmful Compsognathus.___

_Everyone was concentrated to their work as a visitor is has a diabolical plan. Dodgson was pretending as a Tourist and he turned the power of the electric fences and stole the embryos like what Dennis Nedry's did. At the time Hammond and his Grandchildren are taking a ride in the ceratosaurus exhibit with a land cruiser. As the electricity dies, Daspletosaurus,Velociraptors and many other dinosaurs escapes their enclosure to the wilderness, forest that are untouched by buildings in the park.__  
__"Sir! We have an escaping Szechuanosaurus and Dilophosaurus at North East!" said Neil to the Walkie Talkie. "Right! Meet you near the Ceratosaurus!"___

_Vanessa Shout at the microphone"Attention! Visitors need to go to the Visitor center where the alarms are activated!" she said but suddenly a large pterosaur breaks the large window at the Speaker room. It's a deadly Quetzalcoatlus. Before she can handle it, it attacks but lucky, the evacuation is quick enough so the pterosaur is killed before it kills her.___

_Everyone hid in the Shelter. All of the dinosaurs, break free. And they could go anywhere they want. The electricity goes on (by Dodgson, just to tease Hammond) again so the creatures that haven't escaped :Tyrannosaurus and a Saurolophus, are fully contained. But Hammond is quite worried of something. If almost all of them are free, the last thing one of their former deceased chief scientist left secretly in the park,, unknown from anyone but her and her assistant, haunts the park. It also ruled Nublar, but in here the pack is worst. The scientist have told this warning of putting Henry down with his unrealistic cloning, but everyone finds ridiculous, until she really did it. The ghostly creature passes infront of the visitor center, waiting for a next delicious meal..._


	2. Creature Feature

_Hammond then called for Grant. Meanwhile, Grant was still fossil hunting with Brennan. "Caypullisaurus, a Cretaceous Itchyosaur" said Billy, knowing the Itchyosaur fossil. "Great! This is one new specimen!" Grant replied. Suddenly his phone ringed. "Wait a second would you?" He said to Billy "Hello?" "Dr. Grant! We have a disaster! The creatures have escaped Muerta. Please help me. We don't have enough people to handle this" Hammond said through the phone "Alright, Max will also come" He said turning the call off. "Billy there are some problems..." "Right , Return safely!" Billy replied___

_At the park a helicopter lands. Neil and other security guards come and aims to the helicopter. This is not any special guest copter, yet a mysteriously unknown copter. "Go away now!" Said someone from the speaker at the helicopter. "We will not ever go out of the way before you reveal yourself!". Suddenly a Lambeosaurus comes and honks at the guards and tried to crush them. The soldiers shot the Lambeosaurus but worst, an Allosaurus comes and swallows a guard. Neil instructed to shoot the creature but it already ran away. While their guard is down, the Lambeosaurus rises and almost crushed a guard. The copter flew away from the helipad, with Allosaurus and Lambeosaurus following it because of a sound wave from the copter. The copter recklessly aims to the decorating lake of the park, scaring freed Compys that are drinking away. The pilot and 3 riders, 2 soldiers and an old woman parachuted down to the park. And the copter crashes, creating a massive splash.___

_The scene changes into the park's entrance, a green car tries to go in. The driver goes out and he is...Mr. Bean! (for a comedic combination __:P__) He opened the door and passes through. He drove in and saw the beauty of the flowers but he crashes into a statue. He was annoyed by it and honked his car horn at it. He then becomes very annoyed and crashes the statue, that caused it being destroyed. He just hums and continue his trip.___

_Meanwhile in the meeting room Malcolm discussed with Hammond, Jack and Sarah about the dinosaurs. "This is a disaster! Every time we do this it always end up with this!" Malcolm said to Hammond "Well, one thing I know that it's someone is doing this. Someone from Project Biosyn, the enemy of InGen" He replied. Before Ian can say anything he heard a distracting crash (which is the statute by ), "What was that?" Sarah asked. "Maybe a Mad Tyrannosaur at the restroom" Malcolm answered "We'll, Dude you're referring to Gennaro" Jack jumps into the discussion, "or maybe a Triceratops playing Volleyball" Ian jokingly remarks. But they are cut by Neil, "Sir! There are intruders! She said that she once worked for InGen!" he said to Hammond. Hammond knows who is her. But he is really shocked to say her name...___

_Meanwhile the deadly creature : Species IG74726f6f646f6e have reached near the center area, the heart of the park. They have known human existence and plotting to attack the park at the right time... Which is night time... But is there something related to them? Maybe the intruder ? We don't know for sure..._


	3. Sorkin Strikes Back

_The mysterious person comes to the room, surrounded by guards. "Eve, instruct them to go back to work" said Hammond depressedly. "Okay! Now go! Go! Go!". "So I heard that this park has an escape?" The woman said. "Dr. Laura Sorkin! How do you survive the catasthrope? I never seen someone out swim an angry Tylosaurus.." Hammond asked her. "We'll, think about it. Pulling doesn't mean killing right? The spectators would also feel strange for not seeing blood?" Laura answered.___

_Meanwhile Grant had came with Max and Ellie along with some militaries. "So S.S. JP003, Huh?" Grant asked himself. The boat was then spotted. They went aboard. "Hello? Anyone there?" Ellie asked curiously. The sound echoed. No one was there. "We'll, this sucks! We are in a boat with no one here..." Before Max could continue his sentence, a Deinonychus (with feathers because of a complete genetic code) burst of of the ship's cabin. It killed one of Max's personnel. Ellie found a fire extinguisher and spray it to the raptor's eyes. "Take that you fluffy freak!" Then hits the raptor with the can. The raptor made it down into the sea by desperation and most probably drowns. The remaining survivors celebrate the victory.___

_Dr. Harding, is still the vet of the park. Jess his daughter have also grown close with dinosaurs and now works as the feeder. When Gerry is just about to go to Rexy's (She's moved from Nublar) paddock to to some issues of her attacking the fence, he notices a ship coming. Grant and the others recognize Gerry and vice versa. "Well! Hitch a ride!" He said to them. Ellie was first to ask him. "So! The Triceratops you healed.." " It died of old age. But it have spent 3 months in here while the park is not opened yet.". They pass the Triceratops paddock, with Lady Margaret (which is also moved from Nublar) Growling at the car. "So any more problems?" She asked again "We'll we have a cranky attacking the fence" "Maybe I could help" Ellie replied again.___

_Near the burger shop which is facing Meeting Hall, Bean once again destroy something. A statue of Dilophosaurus, destroyed again. He then drives into the burger shop, destroying the door. As the car alarm went off,Bean was annoyed and came out to see the burgers and raided 7 of them. He holder 3 burgers each hand and one was held in the mouth when he went to the car, remembered that he haven't bring a drink so he mumbles. After he picked a cola can, a lone Compsognathus appears. Mr. Bean takes his experience to cola and shakes it, aiming to the Compy. When opened, it send the Compy flying and injuring it as it land on pieces of glass. Bean just take another and goes back into the car.___

_"Nima, a Costa rican woman, our vet and her daughter and InGen mercenary Billy Yoder." She replied when John Hammond asked her about the spectators." But still they say you.." Hammond was cut by Laura "Well, I have more important things here. __Troodon Pectinodon__, __Species IG74726f6f646f6e__ have once again escaped" Sorkin said. "I know.." Hammond said again. "So what is this Troodon Pectinodon thing? I just heard Troodon Formosus and Articus. Pectinodon is an old synonym right?" Sarah asked. "Well, you know. We, even with complete genetic code can't make a perfect dinosaur. Troodon Pectinodon is a new exclusive Troodon. They have poisonous saliva that can kill in matter of hours. If they succeed, they will either eat or lay eggs on it's victims" she explained to Sarah. They didn't notice that this afternoon, is trawled by a very depressed Chasmosaurus...___

_At the Rex Paddock. Ellie and Gerry have seen her behavior. "Strange really. It's hurting her self" Ellie said. Rexy's attacks the fence, leaving scars on her face. However she succed cutting a fence line. "This girl looks depressed. Really really depressed. I don't if it's the weather or not but heat waves often appears this month" Gerry said. Then suddenly she stopped. She realized the cutter fence and put her head on the position. Ellie and Gerry was ready just in case. They are right, Rexy Charges and the fence is broken. The dinosaur is injured though. She attacks Ellie and Gerry but she was shot by Eve. "Run!" She said to the others. Now Rexy was distracted again by Ellie and Gerry. The creature caused a tremor even in the meeting room. They watch from the window as the beast chases Ellie and Gerry. However Chasmosaurus growls at it. This distracts her again and the giants clash. They finally clashed out of the range and peace is settled again. Grant and the others have been waiting in the shelter, told by Hammond to maintain the guests. ___

_The discussion went on again, this time about making JP a preserve. "So ?" Laura asked again. Hammond is still shocked of how she survived. "I want this place a preserve! Not money making entertainment park!" She said again. "We have Isla Sorna, free-roaming dinosaurs living on their own. And I didn't think about the profit. Seeing them enjoying the wonders is enough to make me happy" Hammond replied. "Well yes. With Lysine contingency? They should all be created normally! They may die without food including it. Solution is giving all of them to the waters of Isla Sorna!" She complained again. But the discussion was cut by a giant roar. "Whoa, Rexy's back! Shhh!" Jack said quietly. Rexy's is still hungry because of her defeat from the Chasmosaurus, and attacks the building. Lucky, Harding was fast enough and tranquilized the beast. But everyone notices the sun is down, everyone, even their creator themselves, fear this time...and the attack is launched...___

_Troodons went up from the tunnels and attacks Gerry but a surprise! Jess shot one dead. Just then the leader of the Troodons with a blue line in the belly comes and gnarls at Jess while showing his blue part as a warning. "Hunter, it can't be..." Jess was surprised this Troodon was thought to be killed when the first incursion happened. The the Troodons start to try climbing the building. "Quick stop them!" Sorkin said. Neil, Eve and other guards try to kill them but only 3 is killed. The others was to swift, swift enough to kill a guard. One then try to launch an attack from above to Ellie who is busy hiding in a cabin. It then breaks the roof and went in..._


End file.
